verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
McCarthy-Ära
Die McCarthy-Ära (benannt nach dem Senator Joseph McCarthy) war in der jüngeren Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten eine Ära, die durch intensiven Antikommunismus geprägt war. Sie wird auch als Second Red Scare bezeichnet. Sie dauerte von 1947 bis etwa 1956. Während dieser Zeit verfolgte die US-Regierung die Kommunistische Partei der USA, ihre Führung, ihre Mitglieder und eine Vielzahl angeblicher Sympathisanten. Nachdem sowohl der stellvertretende Finanzminister Harry Dexter White als auch der Ratgeber Franklin D. Roosevelts, Alger Hiss, als sowjetische Agenten verdächtigt wurden, wurden für Regierungsmitarbeiter und die Beschäftigten staatlicher Einrichtungen Loyalitätstests eingeführt. Intentionen und Grundlagen Von dem Standpunkt vieler konservativer amerikanischer Bürger aus war damals die Unterdrückung von Radikalismus und radikalen Organisationen in den USA ein Kampf gegen ein gefährliches subversives Element, eine von einer fremden Macht kontrollierte fünfte Kolonne. Diese Gefahr für das Land rechtfertigte in deren Augen auch extreme, sogar illegale Methoden. Die Menschen- und Grundrechte der Personen, die während des Konfliktes belangt wurden, weil sie der Spionage verdächtigt wurden, wurden dabei grob verletzt. Maßnahmen Ein Hauptaspekt der McCarthy-Ära war das interne Prüfverfahren für Bundesangestellte, das vom Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) unter J. Edgar Hoover geleitet wurde. Dieses umfassende Programm prüfte alle öffentlichen Bediensteten auf Verbindungen zu Kommunisten. Dabei konnten anonym erbrachte Beweise von den untersuchten Personen weder bestritten noch näher betrachtet werden. Von 1951 an war ein „angemessener Zweifel“ nötig, um einen Angestellten zu entlassen. Vorher waren „angemessene Gründe” nötig, um jemanden als untreu einzustufen. Ab 1950 stieg McCarthys Bekanntheitsgrad in der Öffentlichkeit schnell. Die Red Scare wurde, nachdem ihm der Senat 1954 das Misstrauen aussprach, fortgesetzt, gefolgt von seinen verheerenden Untersuchungen in der US-Army, die am 22. April desselben Jahres begannen. Der Name McCarthy wurde mit dem Phänomen hauptsächlich durch sein Auftreten in den Medien assoziiert. Seine freimütige und unberechenbare Natur machte ihn zum idealen Aushängeschild des Antikommunismus, obwohl er möglicherweise noch nicht einmal der wichtigste Praktiker war. Charlie Chaplin war eine der wegen „unamerikanischer Aktivitäten“ beschuldigten Personen und das FBI war an Bemühungen beteiligt, dessen Visum für die Rückreise für ungültig zu erklären, als er 1952 Europa bereiste. Tatsächlich war seine Filmkarriere beendet, obwohl er in keiner Anklage für schuldig erklärt wurde. Walt Disney arbeitete zu dieser Zeit eng mit dem FBI zusammen. In Akten des FBI tauchte er als Special Agent contact auf, gleichzeitig stand er selbst ebenfalls unter Verdacht. Seine Zeugenaussage vor dem Komitee für unamerikanische Aktivitäten am 24. Oktober 1947 benutzte er hauptsächlich dafür, Mitarbeiter seines Unternehmens zu denunzieren, die seiner Meinung nach eine Bedrohung für seine geschäftlichen Unternehmungen waren oder werden könnten. Darüber hinaus kamen einige Hollywood-Regisseure, die als die Hollywood Ten bekannt wurden, ins Gefängnis, weil sie sich weigerten, mit den Ermittlern zusammenzuarbeiten. Auch zahlreiche linke Autoren und marxistische Theoretiker wie C. L. R. James litten unter dieser „Hexenjagd“ und wurden aus den USA ausgewiesen. Thomas Mann, der während des Nationalsozialismus in die USA emigriert war, entschloss sich, nach Europa zurückzukehren, als er im Juni 1951 vor dem Repräsentantenhaus im Kongress als "one of the world’s foremost apologists for Stalin and company" ("einer der weltweit bedeutendsten Verteidiger Stalins und dessen Anhänger") bezeichnet wurde. Er musste (wie schon zuvor die deutschen Emigranten Hanns Eisler und Bertolt Brecht) Rechenschaft über seine Aktivitäten vor dem Komitee für unamerikanische Aktivitäten ablegen. Edward U. Condon, ein renommierter Atomwissenschaftler und u.a. beteiligt an der Entwicklung des Radars sowie am Manhattan-Projekt zur Entwicklung der ersten Atombombe, war einer der Physiker, deren Loyalität ebenfalls in Zweifel gezogen wurde. Der Vorsitzende des Komitees, J. Parnell Thomas, nannte Condon „das vielleicht schwächste Glied in unserer atomaren Sicherheit“. Nach dem Buch The Committee, in dem Walter Goodman 1968 die Geschichte der McCarthy-Ära aufrollte, beruhte dieser Vorwurf auf der Tatsache, dass sich Condon den Zorn des Armeegenerals Groves zugezogen hatte, als er sich dafür eingesetzt hatte, dass die neugebildete Atomenergie-Kommission (Atomic Energy Commission) nicht unter militärische, sondern zivile Kontrolle gestellt wurde, was dann auch geschah. 1948 griff Präsident Harry Truman auf der jährlichen Tagung der Amerikanischen Assoziation für den Wissenschaftlichen Fortschritt (AAAS) - Condon saß neben ihm - den HUAC-Vorsitzenden J. Parnell Thomas mit den Worten an, dass entscheidend wichtige wissenschaftliche Forschung „unmöglich gemacht werden könnte durch die Schaffung einer Atmosphäre, in der niemand sicher ist vor der Veröffentlichung von unfundierten Gerüchten, übler Nachrede und Verleumdung“, und er nannte die Aktivitäten des Komitees „die un-amerikanischste Sache, mit der wir heute zu kämpfen haben. Es ist das Klima eines totalitären Staates“. Gerichtsprozesse Besonders großes Aufsehen erregten in der Öffentlichkeit während der McCarthy-Ära die Gerichtsprozesse gegen Beamte, Politiker, Künstler, Wissenschaftler und andere, die beschuldigt wurden, kommunistische Agenten zu sein. Die berühmtesten Prozesse waren die gegen Alger Hiss und das Ehepaar Ethel und Julius Rosenberg. Der Prozess gegen Hiss begann bereits, bevor McCarthy in Erscheinung trat. Er wurde nie wegen Spionage verurteilt, jedoch letztlich wegen Meineids. Die Rosenbergs wurden zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet, weil sie Staatsgeheimnisse an die Sowjetunion übergeben hätten. Solche Prozesse basierten typischerweise auf Informationen von Spitzeln oder Komplizen. Dazu gehörten beispielsweise Whittaker Chambers, dessen Aussage zum Sturz Hiss’ führte, oder die Mitverschwörer Klaus Fuchs, Harry Gold und David Greenglass, deren Geständnisse zur Verurteilung im Fall Rosenberg beitrugen. Indem sie Namen anderer an vermeintlichen Verschwörungen beteiligter Personen nannten, kamen Leute wie Chambers in den Genuss von Vergünstigungen. Informanten wurden Zugeständnisse gemacht – im Gegensatz zu Leuten, die alle Schuld von sich wiesen. Der Anfang vom Ende McCarthys Kampf gegen den Kommunismus brach 1954 zusammen, als seine Verhöre zum ersten Mal im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurden. Dies ermöglichte der Öffentlichkeit und der Presse aus erster Hand einen Einblick in seine umstrittenen Praktiken. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann die Presse auch, Geschichten über Personen zu schreiben, deren Leben durch McCarthys Anschuldigungen, die in manchen Fällen nicht durch Beweise gestützt waren, ruiniert wurden. Der gegen McCarthys Kommission ermittelnde David-Schine-Untersuchungsausschuss forderte McCarthy gegen Ende der 36-tägigen öffentlichen Anhörung auf, die Namen eines Informanten und die Namen von etwa 130 angeblich kommunistischen „Subversiven“ zu nennen, die von diesem im Verteidigungsministerium identifiziert worden seien. McCarthy weigerte sich und versuchte stattdessen, seine ohnehin angeschlagene Position zu stabilisieren, indem er Fred Fisher, einen abwesenden Mitarbeiter von Armeerechtsberater Joseph Welch, kommunistischer Infiltration beschuldigte. Der angesprochene Joseph Welch reagierte auf die unbelegte Behauptung McCarthys mit den Worten: "Have you no sense of decency, sir, at long last? Have you left no sense of decency?"("Sir, haben Sie immer noch kein Gespür für Anstand? Haben Sie überhaupt keine Vorstellung von Anstand mehr?" Die Anhörungen, in denen McCarthy manche Ausschussmitglieder in sachlichem Ton beleidigte und später praktisch alle als Stellvertreter der Kommunistischen Partei bezeichnete, wurden landesweit im Fernsehen gezeigt, was zum endgültigen Umschwung der öffentlichen Meinung über die Methoden McCarthys führte. McCarthy wurde daraufhin vom Senat das Misstrauen ausgesprochen und er verlor schließlich auch den Vorsitz eines weiteren Ausschusses. Die Journalisten hörten auf, über seine Klagen über fortschreitende kommunistische Verschwörungen zu berichten. Über Nacht verschwand er aus dem Rampenlicht. McCarthy wurde vom starken Trinker zum Alkoholiker und starb 1957 an Hepatitis. McCarthy-Ära als allgemeines Konzept Während der Zeit McCarthys ist „McCarthyism“ in den USA zu einem festen Begriff geworden. Er beschreibt das Phänomen, der Gesellschaft durch Massenhysterie, Beunruhigung und schwarze Listen politische Ansichten einzuträufeln. Unzureichend begründete Anschuldigungen oder unfaire Ermittlungsmethoden werden oft mit McCarthy in Verbindung gebracht. Sie dienen dazu, Personen zum Schweigen beziehungsweise in Verruf zu bringen. Arthur Millers Drama Hexenjagd (engl. The Crucible), das während der McCarthy-Ära geschrieben wurde, nutzte die Hexenprozesse von Salem als Metapher für die Zeit der 1950er-Jahre, um auszudrücken, dass Verfolgungen dieser Art zu jeder Zeit an jedem Ort passieren können. Der Roman Fahrenheit 451 von Ray Bradbury (1953) spricht das Thema ebenfalls an. Auch eine Episode der Anti-Kriegs-Satire M*A*S*H (Nr. 171 Die rote Gefahr) beschäftigt sich mit dieser Problematik. Beschuldigungen des McCarthyism werden oft sowohl von Liberalen als auch von Konservativen gegen ihre politischen Gegner vorgebracht, die angeblich Menschen aus politischen Gründen verfolgen. So sei es laut Konservativen die Schuld des von liberalen Universitätsinstitutionen betriebenen McCarthyism, dass nur wenige konservative Fakultäten an amerikanischen Universitäten existieren. Auf der anderen Seite mögen viele Konservative diesen Begriff nicht. Er scheint den Hohn zu legitimieren und fortzusetzen, den Liberale traditionell für antikommunistische und Anti-Spionage-Aktivitäten übrig haben. Literatur * John E. Haynes: Red Scare or Red Menace? American Communism and Anticommunism in the Cold War Era. Chicago 1996, ISBN 1-56663-091-6. * Albert Fried: McCarthyism - The Great American Red Scare - A Documentary History. New York 1997, ISBN 0-19-509701-7. * Ellen Schrecker: Many Are The Crimes - McCarthyism in America. Princeton 1998, ISBN 0-691-04870-3. * Manfred Berg: Schwarze Bürgerrechte und liberaler Antikommunismus. Die NAACP in der McCarthy-Ära. In: VfZ, Miszelle 51 (2003), Heft 3, S. 363-384. Heftarchiv Weblinks * Herb Block: [http://www.loc.gov/rr/print/swann/herblock/fire.html Karikaturen zur zweiten Red Scare] aus der Washington Post Category:Antikommunismus Category:Vereinigte Staaten von AmerikaCategory:20. Jahrhundert